


Dear Draco

by deathbeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Post-War, Slight PTSD warning, So much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbeds/pseuds/deathbeds
Summary: She simply said "write about it." Write to yourself, to those you lost, to no one at all, to those who shall not be named, to those who made all the wrong choices. I guess-for better or worse-I am doing just that.





	1. Chapter 1

**D** ear Draco,

 

I'm sure you don't recognize my new owl so that will save me some time before you incendio this letter-unless, of course I just gave myself away.

I know I'm the last person you'd expect to be writing you a letter, and the last person on your mind, I'm sure. I guess I should explain. See, I thought the end of the war meant, well, _the end of the war_ but, I've found it still goes on for me. Almost constantly in fact, at first only when I tried to sleep but as of late its unrelenting. Okay, I realize you don't want to hear that but there is a point to all of this.

The point is when I first told Mrs. Weasley of my 'troubles' she handed me a leather bound journal and a quill. I must've looked at her a little cross, but she simplysaid "write about it." Write to yourself, to those you lost, to no one at all, to those who shall not be named, to those who made all the wrong choices. I guess- for better or worse-I am doing just that. I can't begin to guess what you must be feeling, maybe you don't think about it at all now that the trials are over. Maybe this is a painful reminder-if that's the case I deeply apologize-I just found I have a lot to say to you. 

First of all, thank you. You saved my life and the lives of so many others in turn. My idealized version of you did it because you wanted it to end, all the death and prejudice, the blood and the killing curses. Truth be told though, I do not know you at all. All those years under the same roof and all we chose to learn about each other was the bad and the way to get under each other's skin. Believe it or not, that is one of my biggest regrets. I know realistically there's no chance we could've been friends on separate sides of a devastating war. However, when you looked into my eyes in your mansion-knowing full well you could be tortured or worse for lying-not only did I see recognition, I saw hope. I guess that's why I like to believe you saw a better end than others with your mark.

If there is one thing I know about you it is that you do not want anyone's pity, which is where we are the same in our pride. I do not offer my pity, only my empathy for your father. My personal feelings towards him aside, I have lost too many father figures to even mention, so I know it must be heart-breaking. I apologize that I didn't try to save him from Azkaban for you, I hope you can understand one day.

I don't know if I will choose to send this, all I know is I have found peace while writing this. Just another thing I'd like to thank you for. I truly hope you are doing your best to heal. ~~I also hope i haven't seen you for the last time.~~ If you have anything to say to me I'd love to hear from you. It may be too late I just hope we can give each other a chance while it's still possible.

**A** ll the best,

Harry Potter

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco responds

**P** otter,

As always you have an unrealistic and naive view of the world, fortunately for you I am developing one as well. I will not make this easy though, as I must point out your usual ignorance. You were right in that you do not know me, especially if you think I could possibly be unaffected by anything other than the absence of my father. Just because I was on the wrong side does not mean that I didn't face tremendous suffering during the worst war in wizarding history. 

I lost people I was close to too, mostly terrible people like my aunt and even my fucking father, but I also lost friends. People we went to school with.  _You must incendio this letter once you read this, but I am not as apathetic and unaffected as the Malfoy name insists on having people believe._ I'm sure this must come as a shock so I do hope you were sitting down when you read that.

I do despise having to explain myself, almost as much as I hate people making excuse, but I suppose you've earned a little insight. I did have hope ~~but not in you you arrogant prat.~~ Hope for the end of the war that threatened to take everything from everyone with a shred of decency. I watched them torture and murder so many people it feels like I remember a new death I've repressed, every single day. I hope you do not take me telling you any of this lightly, as I do not write it lightly.

I can't give you any answers as to what I was thinking this "revolution" Voldemort (you taught me not to give power to the name by fearing it) promised was going to be, but somehow it wasn't what it turned out to be. Perhaps it was my own ignorance or just my blind faith in the cause I was taught from an early age. I can assure you however, that I did not wish for anyone to die. I know I said and did awful things but this isn't what I wanted. I will not blame my upbringing for my choices or my path as I did believe in the sanctity of pure blooded wizards. All I can say is that belief wore off as soon as I met Voldemort. In school when I called Hermione terrible things it was only to reinforce my own elitism. 

I don't know how much longer I can continue this vulnerability before I decide I will not send this letter so I must end it now. Thank you for being the arrogant prat who just has to save an entire fucking group of people. I do think about that quite often. ~~I also hope I haven't seen you for the last time.~~

 

**S** incerely, 

it's Malfoy to you


End file.
